If I Lose Myself (Wiki Contest: March 2013)
If I Lose Myself is ExtremeSSJ4's submission for the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Contest of March 2013. Story 'Rise' Alone? What would be the proper definition for alone? Some would say it means being excluded from everyone else, isolated or apart. I can say I am alone, isolated. Why am I alone? One word, gods. I used to fight for them, helped them but were where they when I needed them the most? Where? I lost the love of my life a couple of years ago, he was all I ever needed and who did I lose him to? I lost him to my best friend, Zayn Blotshell. I made him pay for it a couple of years later though. He suffered less severely than I did, I was hurt emotionaly...he was hurt phisically. I first played a little hunting game with him. When I finally caught him, the fun began. I could describe you everything I did to him but you're not here to hear about all that. You're here to see the monsters that created us, fall. You're here to see them suffer like we did. How can a puny demigod defeat a god? You may be asking yourself that question, let's just say...do the same as I did. Trust me, it isn't simple and it requires a lot of patience. First, you need to find help but not the typical help of a demigod. You need to look in the darkest places of the world, look for the darkest magic and the worst of people. Once you done that then...you change. Change yourself completely, hide from the gods like the son of Athena, Daedalus. Once you done that then you start getting noticed, do whatever you can to get noticed. For this you must be one of the greatest heroes of all time, accomplish things nobody has ever done. I saved the world once, I saved the gods once but what they didn't know was that I would later become their destruction. They gave me immortality. That's when my master plan began. That's when my army of darkness rose to fight. The worst of monsters, demigods, gods and even titans rose with all their strenght to fight the beings the hated the most. The first that died were the puny demigods from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Only those who truely wanted to join our cause survived. New Rome was burned to ashed just like the two camps were. I became as powerful as a god and took down whoever stood in my way. The gods were left alone with nobody to help them fight, they tried all they could but they were outnumbered. We didn't cut them to pieces like Zeus did to his father Kronos we did something much worst than that, we stripped them from their powers. It wasn't easy of course, it required days of meditation and knowledge but just like a god can turn a mere mortal into a god so can a mortal turn a god into a mortal. Theia, she was the one that discovered the formula and is now my personal advisor. I created a council integrated with the most powerful Monsters, Titans, Demigods and Gods. Their is 20 members in the council, each one of them rule a region of the world. I am not a selfish person, I like ruling the world but that isn't what I really desired. I desire the gods to feel alone, to feel broken. ~ I entered the arena, it roared with screams of people hungry for carnage. What did they want? They wanted to see the gods destroy themselves. They wanted to see a slaughter. The Arena was just like any other gladiator arena, circular with a place people can see the fight safely and well a throne for the king or in this case a queen, me. I raised my hand for everyone to go quiet and they did. "Welcome to the Arena!" I yelled. "We are here today for a small reason, we want to see those who deserve punishment suffer, we want to see those who made us fall, suffer. We want to see them rot." I smiled at the crowed. "Time to begin with the slaughter, bring the first two competitors in!" And so it began, the first two gods entered. The first god that entered the arena was dressed in a white greek armor, he had two knives and sandals with wings. He knew in the situation he was in and knew that there was no escaping, it was either fight or die. The other god was wearing a similar armor but gray and red, he held a large hammer in his hand. The faces of the both gods appeared in a large screen at the top part of the arena. In one side was a picture of the god with white greek armor, it read Hermes. In the other side was the picture of the god with the gray armor, it read Hephaestus. They both turned to me, looking at me with pure hate just like I used to look at them. I nodded at them and said. "Begin..." Category:Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Contest Category:Contest: March 2013